


Winter Wonderland

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12727047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: While on patrol, Jazz and Prowl run into trouble.





	Winter Wonderland

Title: Winter Wonderland  
By: mmouse15  
Day: 15  
Prompt: Walking in a winter wonderland.  
Verse: G1  
Rating: PG  
Words: ~1950  
Other Characters: Blaster and Inferno, briefly  
Warnings: intimacy. Look at the rating; I didn't get too close.  
Summary/Notes: This was supposed to be something very different, and headspace!Prowl balked. So this is what I've come up with for today, and I hope you enjoy it. It's un-beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me. Thanks for reading!

 

Prowl slowed as his tires slipped, extending his sensors to try and catch any hazards in front of him. Behind him, he could feel the pulse through his systems as Jazz did the same thing.

 _::This is insane, Prowl. Even if the Decepticons did try to pull something, this weather would freeze their bolts off.::_ Jazz's comm voice even managed to convey shivering, which Prowl found extremely funny.

_::Jazz. We can travel in space without a spaceship. Not that we do, but we can. No weather Earth has is cold enough to stop our functioning. We also don't shiver to get warm, since that is a function of some warm-blooded animals and not robotic life forms such as ourselves.::_

Silence followed for a few moments, then _::You know how to take all the fun out of something, Prowl.::_

 _::I'm not trying to spoil your fun, Jazz, but we are supposed to be patrolling along this highway, and so we shall patrol and do our best.::_ Prowl returned his attention to the road, since they were climbing higher and he didn't want to slip over the edge, which was quite likely even with the barrier the county had placed at the edge of the road.

"Watch out!" Jazz's voice was unexpected, as was the hand that grabbed his light bar and _pulled_ , moving him back on the road quite a distance. Prowl slammed into the rock wall further down the road as Jazz slid past him in robot form.

The barrier held. Prowl dazedly reminded himself that human engineering was quite good, and this was basic physics and engineering, easily calculated and implemented. He transformed and turned to look up the road.

It wasn't there. An avalanche of snow and trees and boulders covered the road and spilled over the edge.

Jazz was lying on the road staring up at the sky. The barrier had separated from its wooden stanchions, but the metal had held and kept Jazz from sliding over the edge. Prowl walked over to him and offered him a hand up, which Jazz took.

They surveyed the mass. Prowl ran a few scans, but it was impenetrable as far as his scans could go.

"Cosmos says it's about 1200 feet across," Jazz reported.

Prowl was surprised. "That's almost a quarter of a mile."

"Yup," Jazz responded, "and it's been reported. We're not using this road to get over this mountain, so let's head back." With that, he began his transformation sequence, then stopped mid-way with a squeal before reversing and collapsing.

"Oh, not that way, bad Jazz. That really won't work."

Prowl was concerned, "What happened? Jazz, what's wrong?"

Jazz recovered himself and told Prowl, "I got hit by a rock when I was pulling you out of the path of the avalanche. I didn't think it had done any damage, but I guess I was wrong."

Prowl began looking his friend over and found a huge dent along Jazz's flank. "How could you not notice this?"

"It didn't hurt?" Jazz said.

"How does it not hurt?" Prowl asked.

Jazz shrugged. "It just doesn't."

"Well, we're not going anywhere like this, with the weather and your inability to transform. Let's find shelter." Prowl replied.

Prowl helped Jazz up and they began to walk down the road. The snow made it difficult, but what was worse was the wind that pushed up the valley, turning the snow into something slick and unstable.

Things improved once they reached the shelter of the trees. The wind, although still present, wasn't trying to drive right through them and the trees broke up the snow, making the walking easier. Once they reached the shelter of a cliff that the road ran next to, the wind died down to almost nothing, letting the snow drift straight down instead of the almost horizontal angle the wind had forced on the white flakes.

"Look!" Prowl pointed up. There was an overhang at the base of the cliff that appeared to have enough room to hold them both. They left the road and clambered up the slope. Jazz crawled under first and was surprised to find it kept going back, until he could go far enough back that the wind and snow were no longer a bother to him. Prowl followed him in until they were tucked against the back, watching the snow drift down outside.

It was chilly in the cave, but not as cold as it was in the wind. Jazz and Prowl tucked themselves around each other, sharing the heat generated by their bodies and slowly warming the cave.

Prowl pulled energon rations from his subspace, offering one to Jazz.

"How did you know we'd need them?" Jazz asked, grateful sipping at the energon.

Prowl shrugged, "I ran the probabilities. It seemed a wise precaution."

Jazz grinned, "Thanks for not running through all the computations."

Prowl grinned back at him, "You are more than capable of running them yourself, Jazz."

They lapsed into silence, sipping their energon and watching the snow fall. Finally, they were done. Jazz subspaced the empty cubes for later recycling, then resumed his position, pressing against Prowl's side and absorbing warmth from the tactician.

Prowl shifted minutely some time later. Jazz stirred sleepily, the quiet and increasing warmth and the soothing sight before them lulling him into recharge.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked, quietly. "May I ask you a question?"

Jazz tensed slightly, but replied, "Sure, Prowl."

"Why did you invite me to that concert?"

Jazz's tension was increasing, but Prowl didn't back off. He really wanted to know. Haltingly, Jazz began to speak.

"I wanted to figure out a way to share with you the wonderful parts of the human culture I've found. After all, it was due to you and your making me do the Toys for Tots drive that made me see that human beings were a species worthy of our consideration, and then I found all the amazing parts of their culture –music, especially – and whenever I tried to share with you, you kind of blew me off."

"Blew you off?" Prowl asked.

Jazz waved his hand, "Human expression, it means that it felt like you didn't really listen to me. Anyway, I felt like I couldn't make a connection with you, and I really wanted to. After all, it didn't feel fair that you'd shown me this amazing species and their amazing culture and I couldn't share it with you. So when the TSO came to town, I thought it was a perfect blend of the classical music you like and the rock music I like. I just…I wanted to share my enthusiasm with you, Prowl."

Prowl listened and thought about what Jazz was really saying. He confessed, "I agreed to go because Blaster talked to me and pointed out how often I said 'no' to something you suggested, when I really want to spend more time with you. I just felt uncomfortable outside the barriers of our positions within the Autobot command structure."

Jazz laughed, "Blaster was comming you while I was pushing you to go?"

"Yes, which is why I gave in so easily. He pointed out how I could say 'yes' this time and find out what it was like," Prowl told him.

"So you did," Jazz said. "What did you think of it?"

Thus started the long conversation between the two mechs as they watched the snow pile higher and higher, each of them sharing little things they had found in the cultures of this planet that they enjoyed, or had thought funny or unusual. Jazz shared his stories from the time he'd toured the western United States and participated in a cattle drive, while Prowl shared his memories of being part of a diplomatic mission to the former Soviet Union after it had collapsed and was in the process of becoming Russia again. They talked long into the night, eventually slipping into recharge, still sharing each other's warmth.

When they came out of recharge the following morning, the morning sun brilliantly illuminated the winter wonderland spread out before them. Jazz caught Prowl's arm.

"Prowl…"

"Yes, Jazz?" Prowl answered, his processor on the scene before him.

"Could we continue this?" Jazz asked very quietly.

Prowl turned back and looked at him. "What? Being friends? Yes, I think so."

Jazz reached out and touched his cheek, his optics intent on Prowl's. "More than friends, maybe?"

Prowl sucked in some of the cold air, needing the extra ventilation to cool his suddenly overheating systems. "If that's what you want, yes. We can see."

"Prowl…" Jazz ducked his head, moving slowly. Prowl let him come closer, until he was as close as they could be, then Jazz laid his head on Prowl's shoulder and grasped the opposite shoulder, holding him in a hug and ventilating heavily.

Prowl felt something move in his spark, the care with which Jazz was holding him spoke volumes about the other mech's feelings for him. Prowl wrapped his arm around Jazz's and pulled his door over Jazz's body, using it to give Jazz a hug in return.

They remained that way for long moments, then Jazz finally moved and Prowl released him as Jazz released him. They turned their attention to the scene before them.

There was a lot of snow on the ground. It covered everything in white, and the evergreens that made up much of this forest looked like the ideal Christmas trees portrayed on cards and advertisements for the holiday season, with each branch covered in snow and pulling the tree branches down, making every tree look almost perfect.

"A winter wonderland," Jazz mused.

Prowl looked at him, and in response, Jazz began to play a song about walking in a winter wonderland and talking to a snowman and pretending he was a minister. Jazz burst into laughter at the look on Prowl's face until the snowball hit him squarely in the mouth.

Sputtering, he rolled to his feet to see Prowl rapidly packing snowballs.

"Oh, it's on, Mister Tactician," Jazz began rapidly forming his own arsenal.

Thus, when Inferno and Blaster show up to rescue them, they found the two mechs in an epic snowball battle, each covered in snow and giving as good as he got, laughter ringing in the valley, along with good-natured teasing.

"I guess you don't need rescuing," Inferno said, transforming and surveying the two combatants.

In reply, they both lobbed snowballs at the fire truck, but he backed away. "Nope, I'm a neutral! I expect you to respect that."

Blaster was laughing his aft off and recording as much of the fight as he could. Prowl and Jazz grinned and hit Blaster with snowballs before coming out from their barriers, arms up in surrender.

"We give! We'll come quietly!" Jazz called out.

"Come along, yes. Quietly? You couldn't handle it, Jazz," Blaster laughed, wiping the snow from his face.

With the bantering occupying their attention, the return trip to Autobot City was quick, if not easy. The snowfall had been a record one, blanketing the entire region in snow and snarling travel all around. Jazz was grateful when they arrived – he was looking forward to warm water to get the snow out of his seams.

Prowl caught his arm when he was entering the first hallway. "Jazz, I've been assigned to go down to Mexico and talk to the president about allowing our people access to certain regions of Mexico. Would you like to come with me?"

Jazz smiled. "I'd love to come with you, Prowl."

"Excellent. We leave in a week. I'll send you the details." Prowl gave him his own smile before they parted.


End file.
